Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been known a typical image forming apparatus, which forms images on sheets, includes a unit removably attachable to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus. As this unit, there has been listed an image forming unit, which forms developer images, and a fixing unit, which performs a fixing process on sheets. The image forming apparatus includes a positioning unit, which positions the respective units on the apparatus main body. There also has been known respective units whose outer walls have been made of a sheet metal member. Thinning the sheet metal member achieves a cost reduction of the units.
The following technique has been proposed. To position a sheet metal member to a sidewall, the sheet metal member has positioning protrusions formed by half blanking. Fitting the positioning protrusions of the sheet metal member to positioning holes, which open at the sidewall, positions the sheet metal member.